Fiscal Justice
by Nature9000
Summary: With plans to move and forge her own path in life, Trina ends up hospitalized by a prank from Robbie. She wakes only to find Jade there, and her parents waiting on what they deem more important, it is the final straw. Determined to put the past behind her with an ultimate end, she sues for justice and to teach them a hard lesson and to provide an official exit from the family.


Fiscal Justice

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This idea came when discussing the law in my criminal justice class. I discussed also this topic with a friend of mine and decided it was best to write this because of how unrealistically Nickelodeon handled themselves in this matter. I think you'll enjoy this as well!

* * *

-JUSTICE PAID IN FULL-

Trina groaned as white light burned into her retinas. She blinked multiple times to adjust them to the light and looked around to find herself surrounded by four white walls and a machine. "Where am I?" When she saw Jade in the small chair against the wall, she let out another groan. "Why are _you_ here? Of all people." Her tone was harsh and spiteful, but she hadn't meant it. It was only due to the incessant pounding of her head and the dull ache in her left leg.

"Hospital, and I'm here because no one else is." Trina rolled her head back on the pillow and shrugged. She felt nothing towards the statement, only since she was used to this action.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"I don't know. Things change when you get older, I guess." Jade crossed her arms and the frown lines around her lips intensified. "I kind of feel responsible too. I mean this isn't the first time you've been put in the hospital because of us, right?"

"Try not to bring it up." She tried to move her leg but felt a sharp pain shooting through her body. "Jesus!"

"Don't move, your leg's broken. I think your arm might be too. Not sure where Mr. and Mrs. Vega are, but-"

"Screw them." The last thing she remembered was being at the park with her Tae Kwon Do class, practicing a tournament. For whatever reason, Robbie and Jade were there while her family was busy helping Tori with some costume for school. "They're probably at Tori's school or wherever they were. I remember you and Robbie were at the park, why?"

"Bored and we wanted to watch the tournament instead of watch Tori's play, we were surprised to see you. You uh, didn't get a chance to participate in your tournament though, and yeah I tried texting the Vegas but your parents said they already got the news from the doctor and had to wait for the play to finish."

"Not surprised. I bet I'll have to find a way to pay for half of this bill too." It was exactly what happened to the hospital bill she received the first time when her harness got sabotaged in the play. Her parents paid for a portion of it, and told her to go ahead and pay the rest. It was still unpaid. "Nothing will be done either, I was surprised the police didn't investigate the first time."

"No, all that happened was Lane getting everyone in the room." Jade glanced off to the side and shrugged. "If you're talking about the harness thing, anyway." Legally the police should have investigated that, everyone knew this because she could have died. "All that happened was Andre wanted to check up on his date, and nobody else would fess up-even pointing fingers at Tori. I heard your dad told the police not to investigate, that it wasn't important."

"Seriously?" She tried to sit up, groaning against the pain. Her eyes flickered over to Jade and her lips formed a scowl. "My _dad_ told the police not to investigate? What happened to his daughter wasn't that important?"

"Yeah, but that was…that was years ago, right? I thought you knew that?"

"Of course not. I still don't know who was responsible."

"Um…" She saw the aversion in Jade's eyes and started to growl as the blood in her body began to heat up.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Jade? Do you know how I ended up where I am now?" Jade closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Yes. I know who cut your harness back then too, but I think it's too late to do much about it."

"We'll see. Tell me what you know."

"Well, Rex-"

"Robbie's dumb puppet?" Trina's glare grew colder and she watched Jade's slow nod with increasing aggravation.

"Yes, so really Robbie thought it would be funny to play a prank on you before your tournament. So he threw Rex, or as he'd claim, Rex jumped out of the bushes while you were practicing a formation and you got startled. You then fell off the rock formation you were on, a good fifteen feet almost. I think you hit a tree branch on the way down, so you were fortunate to only come out with a broken leg. Obviously um, I called the ambulance and followed them here…"

Trina clenched her teeth as the memory started to return to her. She clearly remembered seeing Rex flying at her feet, which caused her to fall off the rock. "And where _is_ the little curly haired punk now?"

"He went home after freaking out. He told me he was the one that cut your harness and didn't want anyone thinking he was responsible for putting you in the hospital a second time. So, yes, I do feel guilty. I'm not incapable of feeling things, you know…"

"But he is responsible."

"Yeah, I told your parents too and they said not to worry about it. They say you'll be fine once you're out of the hospital. There were a couple of police here to ask about what happened and I called Mr. Vega, he told them not to worry about it so they left."

"Figures." This was yet another instance where police ought to investigate, and yet another instance where Robbie should be charged with something. As she turned her body, she felt another sharp sensation shooting through her. With a groan, she looked up to the television on the wall. "I'm getting really sick of this shit. I'm getting sick of what I deal with in regards to you people, I get sick of having to suffer through my parents' ignorance, and I'm sick of getting nothing back for any of it."

"Well, what do you expect? I don't want to say nobody cares for your problems, but-" Trina snapped her glare back to Jade and scowled.

"No. No I'm going to put them in their place. They're going to learn not to take _me_ for granted anymore. I'm not paying my hospital bills, and Robbie's not getting away with murder."

"He didn't-"

"You know damn well this could be an attempted murder charge if I wanted to pursue it as one. My lawyers certainly would."

"Lawyer?"

"One of my teachers is a lawyer, I use them for legal advice. This is the final fucking straw, Jade. I'm not letting this go unpunished this time." She glanced at the television and flared her nostrils. "What TV court judge is the most legit and highest paid, I wonder."

Jade's eyes widened and she started shaking her head. "Oh no. You're not-you wouldn't…" This was no joke in her mind, she wanted blood. "You're, what, twenty-one now? Getting your bachelor's degree in the fall or spring? Soon you'll be able to move out, why not just move out and forget them? I mean hell, even if it was just a civil trial, your dad's the deputy chief. Word would get out that his own daughter's suing him!"

"You think I care about _his _reputation now? I have no reputation, everyone hates me, and those fucking boys that you guys are friends with think they can get away with murder!" Jade sighed heavily and picked up the phone on the end table beside Trina. "Is that my phone, Jade? I need to call Dr. Grayson. She'll give me the best advice. When I get done getting the justice I deserve, then I'll leave the worthless shits alone."

"You're just angry, Trina. Once you calm down-"

"Of course I'm angry. Like I said, I'm going to teach them what happens when they take me for granted." She swiped the phone out of Jade's hand and immediately struck the contacts button. "If this were only the second time I've been in the hospital, fine. You remember that time Beck and his guys came over to 'teach me a lesson'?"

"Um…yeah, I thought they were just doing a puppet thing like they told your dad, but Beck told me what really happened. He restrained you, didn't he?"

"Yes, wound up swinging me into the counter by accident. I was in pain for several days, and after a few days I went to the hospital with a ruptured appendix. Guess who had to pay for the hospital bills because Dad would only pay half?" Trina poked her thumb to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "This has to be done."

Within a month, the Vega parents and Robbie had been served a summons to appear in a court hearing. This was with a legit small claims judge in California as opposed to the initial idea of applying for a televised one. Dr. Grayson was clear that it would take much longer to go that route and it would be more costly, but people would still know David Vega was being sued.

She would have cared if he paid more attention to her and actually took care of her, but unfortunately the negligence had gone on far too long.

Trina had a couple of witnesses on her side, including Jade and Sinjin. She had an expert witness as well, the doctor that had examined her each time she went to the hospital. Dr. Grayson helped her prepare every piece of evidence she was going to need and agreed to represent her in court for no fee. Even though it was unnecessary, as lawyers were not needed in civil cases, Trina took the woman's offer because she could help advise her much better than if she were on her own.

Standing at the Plantiff's table, Trina was dressed with a dark blue blazer, black slacks, and a yellow dress shirt. Her hair was neatly curled behind her shoulders. She had a leg brace on her left leg, but nothing for the arm that had been broken.

To her right was the bench where her witnesses were seated. Jade was dressed formally and appeared more nervous than Sinjin. The reason for his presence was similar to Lane's presence, a witness for the first time Robbie put her in the hospital.

"What are you doing?" She heard her father's voice and turned to watch him walking from the gallery. He wore his badge upon his sports jacket and was flashing the most charming smile he could muster. Behind him, Holly walked with her head bowed out of sight, and Robbie was shivering as he scanned the casual observers. "Is this just another one of your acting out moments, Trina?"

"Go ahead and think it is, if that suits you."

"We really don't have to go through this."

"Oh, we really do." She grabbed the folder in front of her and chuckled as Dr. Grayson brought a finger to her lips. The bailiff stepped forward to announce everyone in the gallery as well as the witnesses to rise.

The judge, Judge Tracy Baker approached her stand. She was a woman of about sixty, she had minimal wrinkles and curly grey hair. A pair of thin frame glasses rested on the tip of her nose. The Bailiff read out the case number and identified both the Plaintiff and Defendant before ordering everyone to be seated.

Judge Baker was a very close friend to the television personality, Judge Judy, who had been a mentor to the woman when she was still an active judge for the city. Trina could expect similar treatment from this lady, despite this court hearing being a true hearing.

"Miss Vega, I'm going to start with you." Judge Baker pushed her hand out, palm upwards and smiled at Trina. "I've gone over the details of your case, and I have to say, I'm surprised that you would go so far as to sue your parents-but it would not be the first time I've seen a case between child and parent."

"It has been a long time coming, your honor. Also, a lot of me holding my tongue where I shouldn't." She shot a glance at her father. David's shoulder's fell and he shook his head. "I don't care if he is the deputy chief either, he's a bad cop and a bad father."

"That is a pretty strong allegation, Trina."

"I have a few witnesses lined up to make my case." Trina took a deep breath and motioned to the woman beside her. "This is also my lawyer, Mrs. Diane Grayson, she'll be representing me as counsel."

"I see." Judge Baker lifted a sheet of paper. Trina waited patiently as the woman's eyes scanned the document. "It says here in your statement that you are suing your parents for neglect, emotional distress, and medical bills. Also, you allege Robert Shapiro is responsible for putting you in the hospital on two occasions. Once nearly three years ago, and one more recently."

"My witness, Jade West, can confirm his confession." She motioned to Jade, and watched the judge nod.

"Okay. We will start with that." In the corner of her eyes she saw Robbie twitch. It wasn't surprising to see his lack of composure, and the fact that neither he nor her parents decided to seek legal aid from a lawyer wasn't going to help since she had one. "On the second offense, however, you realize that you could press criminal charges."

"I do and have been informed of my options by Mrs. Grayson. However, I am under suspicion that my father will not allow the police to investigate, as he also told them not to investigate the first offense. I wished to process Robert here first."

David scoffed and the judge leaned back slowly in her booth. "I see." Trina did want to get as much money from Robbie as she could as well, or at least, that was what Dr. Grayson suggested. Some could consider it greedy, but after all these years, it was something that had to be done. "The statement from the defense is that you are making all of this up for attention."

"I cannot make up a broken leg, your honor. I would not come to court to lie either, I am seeking a degree in Criminal Justice. If awarded the case, I will use that money to help pay for a move."

"Oh? So you have plans after college?"

"Yes ma'am. I've already spoken to the head of the CSI department in Las Vegas. I plan to move there where I will finish the last course work online." Her parents looked at her with shock, and David tried to tell her that was pretty far away.

Beck, who was on the witness bench with Jade, spoke up out of turn. "That didn't seem to bother you before!" David winced and Judge Baker turned to him. Jade nudged him and he bowed his head. "I apologize your honor."

"You have something to say, young man? Stand up."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Beck moved to the Plaintiff's table and looked over to the Vegas. Behind the Defense table, seated in the gallery, was Tori. The girl was glaring at Beck, but he'd come because Jade and Trina convinced him that this was for justice. "Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and I were over at the Vega home a couple years ago, doing some stupid prank on Trina. She called her dad down for help and we ended up lying to him, saying that we were doing a puppet show for her…"

"And what were you doing?"

"Manhandling her, I guess you could say." Beck shrugged and the Judge started to write something down. "We were pretending to fight over her, and when she started trying to get us to stop, we restrained her. After her dad came down, and we lied to him, he looked he square in the eyes and told her that he wanted her to go off to college as far away as possible."

David smacked the table with his hand when Holly shot a disapproving look at him. "That is not true! Those allegations are false, your honor!"

Judge Baker held her hand up and he silenced. Beck slowly shook his head and looked at the judge with the straightest face he could muster. "There was a time we got stuck in a foreign country."

"Who is 'we', young man?"

"Trina's sister, myself and Jade here, our friends Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina. When we called out to the Vega parents on the computer, I think David suggested leaving Trina behind."

David moved his hand to his forehead and the judge turned to him. She studied both parents, and Robbie for some time. "You two on the end. Mr. Shapiro, and Mrs. Vega? Is there anything to the witness's testimony that you disagree with?"

"I was there on both occasions," Robbie muttered, "Mr. Vega _did_ say those things to his daughter. I don't even know how we got away with lying to a cop about what we were doing with Trina in the first place."

Holly's face tightened and her features sank down. "I can't believe he believed three men over his own daughter," she replied. "I don't want to believe that, but if both Robbie and Beck say that…if Trina says he said that…" David put his hand over his mouth and stared blankly at the judge's booth. "I was sitting right there on the webcam too when he suggested leaving Trina in that foreign country. There's no sense in lying about it."

Trina turned her head away from them, quelling the bitterness in her heart. "Your honor, I've been to the hospital three times for something that Robbie was involved in, two of which were direct offenses. I'd like to call Jade up, as well as my medical doctor, Dr. Williamson."

Judge Baker nodded slowly and rubbed her finger along her chin. "I would like to hear your version of the events preceding the hospital visit."

"Yes ma'am." Trina straightened herself and closed her eyes, recalling the painful memory. "My little sister wanted me to perform in this play of hers, I'd given up on trying to involve myself in the things that she and her friends do, but she convinced me take part. Robbie and I got into some argument, I don't recall much of the details, though."

"Is there anything at all that you do remember about it?"

A wrinkle formed between her brow as the memory remained fuzzy. "I believe it had something to do with that puppet. He carries around a puppet wherever he goes. What happened next was during the play, I felt something wrong with the harness as it was lifting me into the air for my part." Her shoulders fell and her fingers curled on top of her folder. "All I remember after that was flying around on half of a harness, slamming into the walls and the prop pieces before the other rope holding me up broke. It could have been worse if I hadn't landed on the debris."

"Do you have documentation of this?"

"Yes ma'am." She opened the folder and searched through her papers for the photographs of her wounds. She grabbed the medical expenses as well. She pulled them out and handed them to the Bailiff. "Those are the pictures of my bruises and cuts, as well as broken bones. Along with those are my medical bills."

As the Judge took the papers, she glanced back down to the statement on her desk. "It says here you're suing your parents and Mr. Shapiro for the remaining expenses?"

"Yes, your honor. My parents paid half of all my medical bills for each injury, and told me to find a way to pay the rest."

"And have these been paid?"

"No. I do not have a job."

The judge sifted through the papers, holding a straight face. Her eyes gazed over the rim of her glasses as she peered out to David. "Mr. Vega, please enlighten me as to why the bills had not been paid in full and how you expect your daughter to pay for them?"

David stuttered for a second and looked at Holly, to which he was promptly scolded by the Judge who repeated her question. "I simply figured since we were paying for her to go to college, there was no reason to pay the rest of the bills and she should take responsibility for her own bills."

"What I'd like to know now was why this hadn't been reported to the authorities."

"We did not know who did the act, your honor, the police did not investigate."

"And why not, Mr. Vega?" The police officer sitting on the witness bench between Lane and the medical doctor raised his hand, catching the judge's attention. "Yes sir? Do you have something to give to the court?"

"I do ma'am. I'm the officer that reported to both the first scene, and the second. I am the officer that spoke with Mr. Vega on both occasions."

"Oh?" The judge smiled excitedly and motioned to the Plaintiff's table, smiling with excitement. "What have you to say in your discussion to the Defendant?"

"Your honor, on the first occasion I was told that because Miss Vega was okay and in good condition, not to bother investigating who cut her harness. He told us not to report it, because nothing had to be done."

Tracy handed the photos to the Bailiff, instructing him to show them to David, Holly and Robbie. Trina straightened her back and watched from the corner of her eyes as they looked at the photos. "Those do not appear to be 'good condition'." David avoided them with his eyes while Holly cupped her hands over her mouth. Robbie's face twisted into guilt and disdain as he looked back up to the judge. "Tell me, Officer…"

"Perkins, Ma'am, Officer Perkins."

"Officer Perkins, why did you allow him to tell you not to investigate?"

"He was my boss, Your Honor. I did not wish to lose my job. The same happened with this most recent hospital visit, Chief Vega wished me not to investigate telling me that his daughter would 'get over it'. I obliged, not wishing to lose my job, but since then I've decided that this is the best way to go about this."

"I understand." Tracy nodded and gestured to the bench. "You may have a seat, Officer Perkins."

"Thank you." As he returned to the bench, the judge cleared her throat and returned her gaze to Trina.

"The hospitalization a month ago…Miss Vega, please tell me how this came about?"

"Yes ma'am." Trina frowned and raised her voice so she could speak clearly and be heard. "I was practicing my martial arts moves at Clear Lake Park for my tournament on March 29th, and had climbed up onto a fifteen foot rock structure. In the middle of my practice, I saw Rex-that is Robbie's wooden puppet-flying up at me. I fell off, breaking my arm and my leg. When I woke up, Jade West was there."

"Jade West?" Tracy grabbed the arm of her glasses and lifted them up as she looked over to the witness bench. "That would be the young lady there?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

Tracy smiled and swept her hand upwards. Jade stood with the gesture and approached the table. She put her wrists behind her back and watched as Beck returned to the witness bench under Tracy's orders. "Miss West. In the statement Miss Vega alleges here, she states that you claim that Mr. Shapiro was directly involved in both of these occasions. On what to you base this claim?"

"A direct discussion with the defendant, ma'am."

"What words were exchanged?"

"After what happened, his words were that he was going home and didn't want to be in trouble for putting Trina in the hospital again." Trina inhaled and looked over to Robbie, his head was bowed shamefully as Jade's words cut through the silence. "I asked him what he meant by 'again', and he proceeded to tell me that he was the one to cut her harness three years ago."

"What were his exact words?"

Jade squinted and looked off to remember. "He said, 'I cut her harness a few years ago when she went to the hospital before, I don't want to get in trouble for hurting her a second time.' It was then that he ran home, so I stayed with Trina because I felt responsible for what happened to her."

"May I see hospital bills and photographs from this as well?" This time Dr. Grayson pulled the needed papers and handed them to the bailiff. Once received, the judge asked that Jade return to her seat. "Miss Vega, the hospital bills date this on September 20th, 2011. Is that accurate?"

"Yes, that was the date of the performance."

"Then the statute of limitations has not passed for the case to be investigated. If you wish it to be under investigation, I am able to issue that order."

"I will consider it. Thank you." Trina was glad to hear those words, because now it was all the more certain she'd see justice for the crime against her.

"You do understand, however, that because this is not a criminal trial that I cannot discuss with Mr. Shapiro. If in fact he comes under investigation, he has the right to an attorney, there is nothing he will be able to tell me without having his lawyer present."

"I understand."

With that, the judge had her bailiff escort Robbie out of the courtroom. "I will still hear the other facts and evidence regarding your case against Mr. and Mrs. Vega. I understand you and your attorney have built this up."

"That is correct," Dr. Grayson replied, "And I would like to bring forward Dr. Williamson. He can also discuss the hospital visit unrelated to the other cases." The Judge raised an eyebrow and ordered the doctor forward.

The elder man walked towards the Plaintiff table and set his fingertips on the surface. "There were three times, at least, that I saw this young man. Aside from the two already mentioned, there was the hospital visit related to the event that Mr. Oliver mentioned a moment ago. Miss Vega came in with a ruptured appendix and I performed surgery to have it removed. On this occasion, like the other two, I was informed by her father that he would pay half of the bill while Trina was expected to pay the rest."

"I see. Now in matters of negligence and emotional distress…"

It was from here that Trina let her lawyer take the lead, building up as solid of a case as possible. Over time, she could see a disheveled look coming over her father's face. There were plenty of officers in the gallery, and even Holly appeared disappointed and ashamed.

Within the months that passed, she found herself having the time of her life with new friends she'd made in Las Vegas with the CSI team headed by DB Russell. They were teaching her well, and she'd saved up the money awarded to her in court so long ago, what little of it that hadn't gone to the rest of her medical expenses.

She also won enough to help her move to Las Vegas where she got a chance to finish her college, earn her bachelors, and become a new CSI on the team that truly became like family to her.

"Part of me wishes it didn't come to that," Trina told Charlie. Charlie was DB's son. He'd recently asked her out, wanting to know more about her. "Mom and Dad, they had to learn their lesson. My sister's friends had to learn their lesson."

"You just moving away wouldn't have been enough?"

"No." Simply moving and turning away from them, living her life on her own as she was wouldn't have done anything. "They wouldn't learn then. They had to understand the consequences of ignoring and taking for granted one of their children by treating her like some sort of pariah. Every time I told them how much it hurt, they said I was just acting out for attention. It was the only way to get through to them."

Trina sipped on her wine, delighting in the taste of the Pinot. She drew in a small breath and closed her eyes. "They couldn't think their treatment was okay, and leave it at that, thinking that I would be just fine."

"But you're okay now."

"Yes, of course. I'm fine. I don't let them win by conning themselves into thinking that I care for attention." After all this time, she stopped caring. She didn't give a shit for their attention, love, 'generosity', or even their pity. Since they never gave it, she never expected or wanted it any longer. "They didn't show me respect, so they don't earn mine."

"I can understand that." After the case, her father came under scrutiny because Dr. Grayson made a good case against his negligence towards his daughter. Going so far as to suggest abandonment when she was in a foreign country. He even fell into trouble due to his instructing officers not to investigate a case.

"The last thing I remember him saying when the case was over was that I 'embarrassed him'. He was ashamed of me because of what I did."

"Asshole."

"Yep. In the end the only thing that concerned him was his reputation. Maybe if he paid a little more attention to me, I wouldn't have dragged his sorry ass to court for everyone to find out how much of a great father he was."

Maybe he was a great father, but to Tori. If he favored her, that was fine. He could have her, everyone could have her for all she cared, and they could have the dreams Tori had which would never come true.

"What happened with Robbie?"

"The investigation went underway and he was taken into custody. They gave him five years. Two years jail-time and three years on probation."

"I see."

"The fact is, nobody ever gave a shit for my side of the story." Trina crossed her arms and leaned back slowly, tapping her foot on the ground. "Even outsiders who saw my antics as self-serving, crazy and whatever…thinking I didn't give a shit about my family." She scoffed and moved her hand to her chest. "I loved my family, but it was a one sided thing. I had to remove myself from them, but I wasn't going without a fight. Now people know my side of the story, not that it matters. What does matter is I got justice for years of mistreatment, years of being told how shit I am and how little I matter to the world and how _little_ of a difference I'd make."

"Well. I'm personally glad that you got away from that life." Charlie smiled and Trina's cheeks grew hot. "Dad says you're pretty good in the field too, you really help the team out."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." She leaned back slowly and reached for her wine glass. "I guess I finally found a place where I belong and am valued."

"What about your family back home?"

"I'm not going to delude myself into thinking they'll ever want anything to do with me. The door is open, but they'll probably share in Princess Tori's fantasies like everyone else and hold her up to be some goddess and forget about me, always remembering me as the crazy and worthless one, but you know what?" She leaned forward, gazing into Charlie's eyes with a smirk. "Let them have their cake. It doesn't matter to me anymore, I'm happy."

"If you never hear from them?"

"Then it's their fault, they've lost a daughter and sister. To them, they lost a plague, why worry about people who say you're not important when you're with people who see you as having some worth, whatever it is."

"I'll drink to that." He lifted his wine glass into the air and she moved hers to his, beaming with joy at the sound of the glasses clinking together. "Here's to wherever life takes us, away from the past and on to the future."

"Hear, hear…"

* * *

I say to my friend, as much as we harp on Disney for its issues, we give them so little credit in the department that at least they handle family much better and with more respect. Even though Disney families tend to be perfect suburbian types, they have more care for each other than Nickelodeon families do. That discussion was what inspired this oneshot. Which is funny cause it stemmed from the concept of the Boy Meets World sequel. I grew up with BMW, they'd better not muck up this sequel thing, and I swear to god if one of the characters starts to sing...ANYWAY, let me know what you thought of the oneshot, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
